Zhang Zheng Hao
|Gender = Male}} is the main antagonist, as the predecessor of HongJie and TianYu, he excelled in academics since young, which allowed him to become a doctor. However, due to his ordinary background, ZhengHao becomes obsessed with improving his mother's life, ZhengHao unwillingly married YanXi for her family assets, who he viewed as a lunatic and left his ex-wife, JiaWen, who later caused him to become charged for his crimes after returning as "Coco". Despite returning from imprisonment in episode 184, he seeks to regain his lost reputation and discarding his remaining compassion towards kinship. He has failed as the father of and targetted JianHua. Personality During his younger days, ZhengHao strived hard in his studies to succeed as a brilliant doctor who enjoys showing compassion for his patients and was affectionate towards JiaWen and the righteous sense of justice. ---- As an antagonist, ZhengHao is overconsumed with the fear of living in poverty and this caused him to develop amoral beliefs towards achieving his ambitious desires of attaining greater wealth and reputation while becoming well-known in society. As a result, ZhengHao becomes a cunning individual and manipulates trust and bonds between others, viewing them as necessities in the goals of claiming their actions and trampling on his dignity. On further aspects, ZhengHao deliberately endangered the lives of others and outright taking advantage of his medical skills through seeking pleasure tormenting others. ---- Starting from episode 228, he completely disregards his conscience for his personal pride to regain his lost reputation and unwillingly becoming overtaken with the feelings of hatred and becomes utterly sickened with the mentioning of forgiveness. Despite aware of his wrongdoings due to his filialness towards his mother YuYan, it becomes mere excuses in his sadistic atrocities, the desire of getting her outside from hardships and doesn’t truly understand what YuYan wanted from him. He ultimately deemed JiaWen and TieGe as sacrifices and obstacles inside the pathway of his goals, where ZhengHao ended up completely discarding his concern towards them and seeks to destroy the happiness JianHua has given JiaWen instead of feeling regretful towards betraying the latter, viewing JiaWen as the main source for his failures. He appears to be cowardly in his malicious intentions, causing his ambitions to be easily foiled. Relations *Mother: Chen Yu Yan *Father: Zhang Tian Yang (deceased during his childhood) Friends None Enemies *Wang Shi Chang *Fang Mei Yun *Lin Zhi Ming *Lin Zhi Wen *Liu Tian Ding *Wu Jia Yun *Lin Shan Shan *Yang Ah Mei *Zhang Hui Xin *Yao Ming Zhu *Lin Qing Long *Wu Guo Hui *Ceng Mei Ru *Wu Jia Long *Jiang Hong Jie *Ye Li Mei *Cai Yun Ru *Lin Xiao Ke *Li Bao Na *Cai Chong Ren *Yin Jun Nan *Chen Yue Xia *Cai Fu Gui *Liu Ah Yi *Xu Ming Qiang *Zhou Yong Qi *Zhou Yong Cheng *Zhou Rui Yan *Zhou Jia Mai *Li Lin *Li Jian Hua *Wu Jia Xuan *Jia Man Yi *Shen Fang Zi *Wu Jia Xiu *Ceng Huan Huan Trivia *According to his identification card, his birthdate is listed as 6/27/1973 in episode 27, putting his age at 46 years old. But through official sources, ZhengHao is the same age as JiaWen. *During his leisure times in the past, ZhengHao excelled in fencing and was fond of the said sport since his younger days. Comparison ZhengHao is widely compared to the following characters from older shows: Category:The Sound of Happiness Category:The Sound of Happiness Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Zhang Family Category:Unmarried Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters